Broken Promise
by the freak down the street
Summary: Naruto is dead. Sakura finds out. How will she react knowing she'll have to live the rest of her life without him? NaruSaku oneshot


Ok I wrote a story "Forever in Love" and I realized it was crap (no duh) so I re wrote it :D

I wrote it in May 2007 and this is the less shitty version!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

_**Flashback thoughts**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sakura opened her eyes half asleep.. She examined her surroundings. _'I'm at the Hospital'_ She smiled _'Naruto-kun'll be here!!!!' _ She sat up rubbing her eye.

"Um Meguma-chan?"

The nurse looked at Sakura "Yes Sakura-san."

"I was wondering which room Naruto-kun is in?"

The nurse sighed sadly "Naruto-kun is still hurt. It's late you should be getting home." The nurse helped Sakura up and lightly nudged her towards the door.

"You're right I should get going!" She chirped running to the door "if Naruto-kun wakes up tell him Sakura stopped by!!!" She walked out the door.

Sakura unlocked the door with her house key.

"Mom!" She called "Dad!" She placed her keys on a hook by the door and walked into the kitchen noticing a post-it note on the fridge.

'_Sakura,_

_Your father and I are on a mission. It's an easy mission we should be back by tomorrow evening. There's some money on top of the fridge if you want to get anything to eat._

_Mom and Dad xoxoxo_

Sakura sighed reaching for the top of the fridge. She pulled down about 30 dollars.

'_When Naruto-kun gets out of the hospital I'll treat him to some ramen.' _ She put the money back on top of the fridge and walked to her bedroom_'Megumi-chan was right I am sooooooooooooooooooo tired!!!!!!'_As soon as she hit the bed she fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura yawned sitting up. She glanced at the clock next to her. 11:23. She hadn't meant to keep Naruto waiting so she rushed to the hospital.

She waved to the nurses running to the files.

'_Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun'_ she repeated looking for his name. She scowled. Naruto's name wasn't there. She sighed frustrated. She waved good-bye to the nurses _'dumbass nurses can't even remember to put down Naruto-kun's room number' _She walked to Tsunade's office wanting to complain about it but stopped in front of the room when she heard Tsunade arguing with Megumi. She peaked in glancing at the 2 angry women.

"Sakura-chan needs to know the truth!!!!!!!" Megumi shouted angrily.

"I know that!!!!" Tsunade yelled frustrated. "I just don't want the same thing to happen to her."

Megumi looked at her confused.

"When the love of my life died I…" Tsunade knew she was going to cry "I just don't think we should tell her that Naruto is dead yet."

Sakura was sure her heart stopped beating.

"After she went with Naruto to go bring Sasuke back she fell unconscious for several weeks remember?"

Megumi nodded.

"When she woke up she told us she loved Naruto and couldn't wait to see him. She even started calling him Naruto-kun!!!! We were sure she'd do something drastic if she found out he's gone, like go after Orochimaru herself or…" Tsunade's voice trailed off and she sighed "we did what we thought was best."

Tears flooded Sakura's eyes. _'Naruto-kun can't be dead!!!! I love him!!!! He promised!!!'_ Memories from the battle against Orochimaru flooded her mind as she screamed.

**Flashback**

**Orochimaru cackled throwing a poisonous kunai at Sakura. The kunai came so fast all Sakura could do was close her eyes and hope he missed. She opened her eyes and saw a blur of orange in front of her. **

"**Naruto!!!!!" Sakura shrieked as Naruto fell to the ground. She looked around desperately for help. Kakashi was unconscious from trying to use chidori too many times. She glanced at Sai. He was bloody and nearly dead. **_**'useless bastard' **_**She thought meanly and angrily. She stared pleadingly at Sasuke **_**'he's your fucking best friend!!' **_**Sasuke looked away feeling slightly guilty **_**'son of a bitch,' **_**She glared at him. She watched Orochimaru laugh at Naruto as he screamed in pain.**

**Her anger flared "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" She watched Naruto cough out some blood.**

**Orochimaru smirked menacingly at Sakura making her shiver. He threw a weapon at her and again Naruto stood up letting it hit him instead.**

"**BAKA YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as Naruto fell again. She glared angrily at Orochimaru "y-you b-bastard!!!" Without thinking she ran forward her hand in a fist. Orochimaru smirked at her. She watched Sasuke disappear in blur and re-appear behind her.**

**A memory flashed by Sakura **_**'Arigatou Sakura'**_

"**Gomen Sakura," Sasuke stabbed her back.**

**Sakura fell on her knees about 10 feet in front of Orochimaru.**

"**Come one Sasuke-kun, we can let these two die together. Both disappeared.**

**Sakura held back tears. The kunai was stuck deep inside her back.**

**She crawled next to Naruto "Naruto hang in there ok? You're gonna be ok" She said in a soothing voice trying to convince herself he'd be alright.**

**Naruto scoffed "Sakura-chan you know I'm going to die."**

**Sakura glared at him "shut up baka" she mumbled trying to concentrate on healing his wounds.**

"**Don't waste your energy Sakura-chan. I'm going to die."**

**Sakura slapped him "shut up Naruto!!!!!!! Stop saying that!!!" Tears rolled down her cheeks "if you die I'll kill myself" she said truthfully**

**Naruto tensed "Sakura" he said seriously "don't you dare say anything like that again." He grabbed her wrist.**

"**but" she took a deep breath "I'd die without you anyways."**

**Naruto frowned "what's that supposed to mean?"**

**Sakura chuckled slightly "baka," she said quietly continuing to heal his wounds "I love you."**

**Naruto smiled at her "I love you too" he mumbled.**

"**Naruto?" She gazed into his cerulean blue eyes completely dazed. **

"**Hmm?" he answered.**

"**Fine then we have to make a promise," she leaned in closer "that when one of us dies the other won't kill themselves"**

**Naruto nodded as Sakura kissed him.**

**Sakura pulled away breathing deeply.**

"**I promise." Sakura and Naruto said in unison.**

**Then she passed out.**

**END OF FLASHBACK……**

Sakura continued to scream as Tsunade and Megumi rushed out. She clutched her head "Naruto-kun" she screamed over and over again.

Then she fainted.

A couple hours later……

Sakura's eye fluttered open and she looked around. She was in the hospital. She moaned feeling a terrible pain in her head. A nurse walked by her room panicking as Sakura started screaming again.

"Tsunade-sama!!!!" the nurse screamed trying to calm Sakura down.

Within a minute Tsunade grabbed Sakura putting some needle in her immediately calming her down.

Sakura started to cry "I don't get it!! I completely healed Naruto how did he die? He was fine when I fainted!!!" Sakura said frantically demanding an explanation.

Tsunade frowned sadly "you were in a coma for a long time. All the nurses were sure you'd never wake up" Tsunade began to explain "When Naruto found out…." Tsunade looked like she was going to cry "he…he…"

"He what?!? What did he do? Tsunade-sama tell me!!!!!!"

"He killed himself" Tsunade bit her lip waiting for Sakura's reaction.

Sakura screamed "No!!!! Impossible!! He promised me!!!! I love him!! He can't be gone!!" She shook violently "you're lying! Naruto-kun would never leave me!!!" She clutched the edge of the bed.

"Sakura I'm very sorry bu-"

"I hate him." Sakura seethed tears rolling down her cheeks "he lied to me. He broke his promise." She sobbed "why did he leave me?" She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them "I thought he loved me."

"He did" Tsunade patted her back "that's why he killed himself. He decided he couldn't live without you."

Sakura smiled sadly "I wish I had realized sooner. Then we could've been together longer."

She looked at Tsunade as she wiped away her tears "I think I'm gonna go home. My mom and dad'll be home soon."

Tsunade nodded.

Sakura got up and walked out of the hospital.

She reached for her key in her pocket and clumsily walked into her house.

She made something simple for her parents to eat when they got home.

She walked into her room and saw a kunai. She picked it up examining it closely. Naruto had given it to her. She closed her eyes hugging it hoping somehow it would transform into Naruto.

"You broke your promise." She muttered "you liar. If you were gonna leave me why'd you let me fall for you?"

She opened her eyes "I wanna be with you," she whispered.

"You broke your side of the promise why should I keep mine?" she mumbled staring at a picture of Naruto and her still tightly gripping the kunai debating whether or not to join Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

ok so this is a cliffy end!!! You can decide whether she decides to commit suicide or not. Before I wrote "Forever in Love" and I knew like nothing about fanfiction so it was really messed lol. I changed it a bit (nevermind a hell lot!!!) and I really like this version more. So what do you think? Please review!!!!

I'm gonna delete Forever in Love cause it sucks (unless I've already deleted it) so if you wanna see how shitful it is check it out!!! Lol (please don't laugh too hard!!!) anyways…I really killed the sadness in my fanfic with this cheery happy little authoress' note….but I'm a very happy person!!! So review please and thank you for reading :D


End file.
